


[Podfic] Fanged Foursome

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofFanged Foursomeby meridian_roseAuthor's summary:The fanged four amuse themselves one night
Relationships: Angelus/Darla/Drusilla/Spike (BtVS)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Fanged Foursome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanged Foursome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180578) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zvfm8mv0fwztz8d/Fanged%20Foursome.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:33 | 2.58 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you meridian_rose for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the squares "Rough" and "Group sex (more than two partners)." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/14720.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
